Hechiceras Z
by xp2011
Summary: 4 adolescentes, poderes mágicos y una misión: combatir a las fuerzas del mal y proteger a los inocentes.
1. Introducción (1)

**Imagínense una historia de Hechiceras en el cual las hermanas son adolescentes (hay varios de esos), pero tienen poderes mágicos (como en la serie original). Serviría para una serie animada. Este fic está inspirado en la serie animada "Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z".**

Esta es la historia de 4 hermanas de apellido Halliwell: Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige. Prue (17 años), Piper (16 años), Phoebe (15 años) y Paige (14 años) se llevan bien entre sí, pero en el colegio donde estudian son "marginadas sociales", es decir, no gozan de aceptación entre gran parte de sus compañeros. Las 4 viven en una casa en el centro de la ciudad, con su madre Patty y su padre Victor. Patty es ama de casa y Victor tiene un empleo de oficina.

Las Halliwell estudian en un colegio público. Como ya se mencionó, allí no gozan de aceptación por muchos de sus compañeros. Los únicos que suelen acercársele a las Halliwell son Andy, Leo, Cole, Henry, Darryl y Billie. Andy (17 años) es el novio de Prue, Leo (17 años) es el novio de Piper, Cole (16 años) es el novio de Phoebe y Henry (15 años) es el novio de Paige. Darryl (16 años) y Billie (15 años) son amigos de las Halliwell y sus respectivos novios. Para rematar, Billie es una chica rebelde con una apariencia de rockera.

Las Halliwell tenían una relación muy cercana con su abuela Penny, ya que con ella hacían cosas divertidas hasta que Penny murió en un accidente. Lo que Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige no saben aún es que Penny les ha heredado una serie de habilidades que cambiarán sus vidas para siempre.

**Esta fue la introducción. En el próximo capítulo (si Dios quiere) estará el comienzo de la historia.**


	2. Génesis (2)

**En el capítulo anterior, se mostró el entorno de las hermanas Halliwell. Aquí comienza nuestra historia.**

La abuela Penny había muerto pocas semanas atrás. Ese día, la familia asistió a una notaría a la lectura del testamento de Penny. Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige estaban aburriéndose hasta que el notario leyó algo interesante.

A mis 4 hermosas niñas, les dejo algo invaluable – leyó el notario en el testamento – En mi casa de campo, dentro de un viejo baúl, deje las herramientas que cambiarán su vida para siempre. El poder combinado las liberará.

¿Qué quiso decir? – preguntó Phoebe, a la salida de la notaría.

Parece que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – respondió Prue.

Espero sea algo útil – dijo Paige.

Cierto – añadió Piper – Una herencia no es útil si no podemos aprovecharla.

Calma, chicas – dijo Victor – Sé que será algo que valga la pena.

Al día siguiente, las chicas trajeron a casa un enorme baúl, traído desde la casa de campo de la abuela, a las afueras de la ciudad. Victor y Patty quedaron sorprendidos.

Chicas, por Dios – dijo Patty, sorprendida – Ese baúl es muy pesado.

Lo sabemos, mamá – dijo Piper – Pero el notario dijo que nuestra herencia está en este baúl.

Y decidimos traerlo acá para tenerlo disponible cuando se necesite – dijo Prue.

Me sorprende que lo hayan traído entre las 4 – dijo Victor.

Ya sabes lo que dicen – dijo Phoebe – La unión hace la fuerza.

Las hermanas llevaron el baúl hasta el ático de la casa. Impulsadas por la curiosidad, lo abrieron y descubrieron en su interior velas de colores, frascos con hierbas, botellitas de vidrio y una olla pequeña, entre otras cosas.

¿De qué nos servirá esto? – preguntó Paige.

Miren, un libro – dijo Phoebe al notar un libro dentro del baúl.

Al empezar a examinar el libro, las hermanas encontraron un trozo de papel adentro.

Queridas niñas: este libro es para ustedes – leía Prue – Este libro las hace portadoras de una tradición familiar consistente en ayudar a los demás mediante el uso de habilidades especiales.

¿Qué habilidades? – preguntó Piper.

Para acceder a esas habilidades deben recitar lo que está escrito en las primeras páginas del libro – continuó leyendo Prue – Les espera un arduo camino por delante. Buena suerte.

Phoebe sacó el libro del baúl y buscó entre las primeras páginas del libro lo que había que recitar. Sin embargo, las páginas estaban en blanco.

Debe ser una broma – dijo Phoebe – No veo nada escrito.

Sigue avanzando – dijo Paige.

Oh, aquí está – dijo Phoebe al encontrar el texto en cuestión – Hagámoslo.

Escucha ahora las palabras de las brujas, los secretos que escondemos en la noche. El más antiguo de los dioses es invocado. El gran trabajo de la magia está presente – recitaron Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige – En este lugar y momento, invóquese al antiguo poder. Trae tus poderes a nosotras las 4 hermanas. Listas o no, danos el poder.

Inmediatamente después de recitado el conjuro, una luz azul y dorada cubrió toda la casa. Victor estaba viendo el espectáculo.

Querida, ya lo descubrieron – dijo Victor a Patty.

Es tiempo de que sepan la verdad – dijo Patty.

Las chicas bajaron corriendo las escaleras buscando a Victor y Patty, que estaban en la cocina.

Mamá, papá, no van a creer esto – dijo Paige, algo asustada – En el baúl encontramos un libro con una nota.

Leí la nota y luego leímos una página del libro – dijo Prue – Luego hubo una luz y…

¿Sintieron una nube de lucecitas doradas venir hacia ustedes? – preguntó Patty.

Sí, la sentimos – dijo Piper.

Y luego aparecieron estos anillos – dijo Phoebe mientras ella y sus hermanas mostraban gruesos anillos dorados en sus dedos.

Bueno, es tiempo de que lo sepan – dijo Victor – Ustedes son portadoras de una tradición familiar…

Eso lo sabemos – dijo Prue – Estaba en la nota.

¿Me creerían que esa tradición familiar implica usar magia? – preguntó Patty.

Un momento – dijo Piper – Eso significa que…

Así es, Piper – dijo Patty – Ustedes son brujas, las más recientes de una larga línea familiar.

Oh, no – dijo Prue – Ahora nos van a ver como bichos raros.

Anímate, hermana – dijo Phoebe – Podemos usar nuestros poderes para hacer que nos respeten.

No tan rápido, Phoebe – dijo Victor – Sus poderes no funcionan así.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Paige.

Ustedes tienen una misión con esos poderes – dijo Patty – Su misión es combatir a las fuerzas del mal y proteger a los inocentes.

Así que usen sus poderes con responsabilidad – añadió Victor.

¿Podrían decirnos cuáles son nuestros poderes? – preguntó Prue.

Ya lo descubrirán – dijo Victor – Lo único que les digo en este momento es que todas y cada una de ustedes tiene un arsenal de poderes a su disposición.

Las chicas estaban confundidas. Por un lado, tenían poderes mágicos, los cuales podían usar para cambiar su vida. Pero por otro lado, tenían una responsabilidad con esos poderes, la cual implicaba sacrificios y peligro. No imaginaban las hermanas Halliwell que su primera batalla estaría cerca.

**Así es. En el próximo capítulo (si Dios quiere) el descubrimiento de los poderes y la primera batalla.**


	3. la primera batalla (3)

**Ya vimos el entorno familiar de las hermanas Halliwell. Ahora vamos a ver el entorno social y la "misión" de sus nuevos poderes.**

En un colegio público de la ciudad, las hermanas Halliwell estaban disfrutando su almuerzo tranquilamente cuando llegó Kate, la chica más popular.

Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo Kate, arrogante – El club de las fracasadas.

Cierra la boca – dijo Prue.

Aquí está el pronóstico para hoy – dijo Kate – posibilidad de fracaso en todo.

¿Quién rayos eres tú para decir tal cosa? – preguntó Piper, ofendida.

Yo soy la reina de este colegio – dijo Kate – Ustedes son escoria.

Ante estas palabras, las hermanas se levantaron de la mesa dispuestas a golpear a Kate. Mientras se levantaban, un recipiente de basura explotó.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kate.

No te importa – dijo Phoebe.

Prue enfocó sus ojos en Kate y ésta salió volando por el comedor. Billie estaba mirando todo aquello y se acercó a Kate.

¿Qué miras, fenómeno? – preguntó Kate.

Si alguien se mete con mis amigas, se las verá conmigo – dijo Billie, refiriéndose a las hermanas.

Entonces Billie golpeó a Kate en la cara.

No se preocupen, chicas – dijo Billie a las hermanas – Si esta rata las molesta, yo le daré una lección.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige eran buenas alumnas, aunque a veces mostraban signos de rebeldía sin que surgieran incidentes mayores. Pero el incidente de la hora del almuerzo las hizo reflexionar.

El recipiente que explotó y Kate volando es algo inusual – dijo Phoebe a la salida de clases - ¿Son esos nuestros poderes?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no – dijo Paige.

Alguien debería enseñarnos a usarlos apropiadamente – dijo Piper.

Para combatir a las fuerzas del mal y proteger a los inocentes – añadió Prue.

¿Alguien me llamó? – dijo Leo, que estaba cerca de ellas.

Hola, cariño – dijo Piper, saludándolo cariñosamente.

¿Tú que sabes? – preguntó Paige.

Mis padres saben mucho de habilidades especiales – dijo Leo.

Pues necesitamos asesoría – dijo Prue – Por que recientemente recibimos dicha clase de habilidades, o al menos así nos lo dijeron nuestros padres.

Cuando quieran – dijo Leo – Esta noche hay fiesta en mi casa. ¿Quieren ir?

Tendremos que pedir permiso – dijo Paige.

¿Estará Cole? – preguntó Phoebe, refiriéndose a su novio.

Por supuesto – dijo Leo – Y también estarán Andy, Henry y Darryl.

Te llamaremos para confirmar – dijo Prue.

De acuerdo – dijo Leo.

Esa noche, la fiesta en casa de Leo estaba poco concurrida. Pero cuando las hermanas Halliwell llegaron, los pocos invitados dibujaron enormes sonrisas.

Phoebe, cariño – dijo Cole saludando a Phoebe – Creí que no vendrías.

Pero aquí estoy – dijo Phoebe – Dispuesta a divertirme.

No lo dudo – dijo Andy a la concurrencia – Las hermanas Halliwell son el alma de esta fiesta.

Gracias, Andy – dijo Prue – Que lindo.

Con la presencia de las hermanas, la fiesta se volvió interesante. Las hermanas bailaban con sus respectivos novios mientras que Darryl y Billie conversaban cerca de la comida. De pronto, las habilidades sobrenaturales de las Halliwell surgieron.

Prue movió telekinéticamente un vaso de ponche ante la mirada atónita de Andy; Piper accidentalmente hizo estallar una lata de refresco ante la mirada sonriente de Leo; y Paige, asustada por una extraña sombra, orbitó brevemente ante la mirada de Henry.

No se preocupen, chicas – dijo Darryl a las hermanas – Su secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

¿Por qué no tomamos algo? – dijo Phoebe.

Al coger un vaso de ponche, Phoebe tuvo una premonición. En la premonición, Phoebe vio a un sujeto abusivo lastimar a toda la concurrencia.

Phoebe, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Cole.

No van a creer esto, pero tuve una premonición – dijo Phoebe – Vi que un sujeto abusivo nos hacía daño.

En ese instante, un muchacho vestido de negro y su pandilla irrumpieron en la fiesta.

Me dicen la Fuente de todo mal – dijo el muchacho – Vinimos a acabar con su fiesta.

La Fuente y su pandilla lanzaron rayos a todo lo que hallaban a su paso, pero cuando se disponían a lastimar a los asistentes, se encontraron con que ya no estaban.

Las hermanas estaban escondidas en la cocina, presas del pánico.

Tengo miedo – dijo Phoebe.

Nunca ví a un sujeto así – añadió Prue.

No tengan miedo – dijo Leo, que también estaba en la cocina – Sé que ustedes podrán acabar con ellos.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Paige.

Totalmente – dijo Leo – Este es su momento, aprovéchenlo.

Leo tiene razón – dijo Piper – No sabemos cómo, pero no vamos a permitir que arruine la fiesta.

Invoquen a sus habilidades – dijo Leo – Sean creativas.

Poderes de las Hechiceras, actívense – dijeron las hermanas mientras tenían los ojos cerrados.

Los anillos de las hermanas emitieron una luz dorada, y luego las Halliwell abrieron los ojos, los cuales se habían tornado dorados y brillantes. Las hermanas comprendieron al instante que se habían convertido en las Hechiceras Z, defensoras mágicas de los inocentes.

Pero no hubo tiempo para la asimilación. Las hermanas se dirigieron a enfrentar a la Fuente y su pandilla.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la Fuente.

Quienes vamos a patearles el trasero – dijo Prue.

¡Pistolas! – dijo Paige, haciendo orbitar las pistolas que traían los miembros de la pandilla.

Debería darles vergüenza – dijo Piper mientras hacía explotar las pistolas.

Tomen esto – dijo Phoebe mientras levitaba para derribar a la pandilla.

Vamos afuera – dijo Prue mientras usaba telekinesis para sacar a la pandilla de la casa.

Condenadas… - dijo la Fuente sin alcanzar a terminar la frase, pues Piper lo congeló a él y su pandilla.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Piper.

No hay problema – dijo Phoebe mientras hacía aparecer una botellita con una poción.

Recuerden a la abuela – dijo Paige mientras Phoebe arrojaba la poción a la Fuente, descongelándolo a él y su pandilla.

¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó la Fuente mientras él y su pandilla eran rodeados por un vapor rojo.

El poder combinado nos liberará, el poder combinado nos liberará – recitaron Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige.

Acto seguido, la fuente y su pandilla explotaron, transformándose en un grupo de debiluchos, los cuales huyeron del lugar. Poco después, los anillos de las hermanas emitieron una luz roja, lo que regresó a las Halliwell a la normalidad.

Wow, eso fue genial – dijo Phoebe, entusiasmada.

Ahora sé por qué recibimos nuestros poderes – dijo Prue.

Billie y los muchachos salieron del escondite y aplaudieron.

Al día siguiente, las hermanas estaban en casa acompañadas de sus novios, contándoles a Victor y Patty lo ocurrido.

Para eso sirven sus poderes – dijo Patty.

Les esperan muchas aventuras por delante – añadió Victor.

¿Cómo supiste que mis hermanas y yo teníamos esos poderes? – preguntó Piper a Leo.

Soy un guía blanco – dijo Leo – Una especie de ángel de la guarda de brujas y brujos buenos.

A Leo lo asignaron como su guía blanco, chicas – dijo Darryl – Váyanse acostumbrando.

Ustedes no son los únicos que guardan secretos – dijo Henry.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Phoebe.

Para empezar, yo también soy guía blanco – dijo Cole – Además, Billie es una bruja buena y es mi protegida.

El punto es que deben equilibrar sus vidas mágicas con sus vidas normales – dijo Andy – No es fácil, pero creemos que pueden lograrlo.

¿Alguien quiere ordenar pizza? – preguntó Paige.

Piper apuntó con su dedo índice y de allí salió una pequeña cinta de luz que se transformó en una pizza, papas fritas, una botella grande de refresco y varios vasos plásticos.

A todos aquí nos esperan nuevas aventuras – dijo Victor.

Brindemos por ello – dijo Prue.

Y todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la pizza, las papas fritas y el refresco.

**Acabaron de ser testigos del surgimiento de heroínas mágicas, similares a las Hechiceras originales. Estoy abierto a sugerencias de nuevas historias para este fic y "Nuevos tiempos, nuevos retos".**


	4. Megafiesta fuera de control

**Historia inspirada en la película estadounidense "Proyecto X"**

Era viernes por la tarde y Patty y Victor se disponían a salir, dejando a sus 4 hijas a cargo de la casa durante el fin de semana.

Bien, chicas, ustedes quedan a cargo – dijo Victor.

Y nada de fiestas salvajes – añadió Patty – No quiero tener a los vecinos y la policía encima de nosotros.

Descuida, mamá – dijo Prue – Todo estará bajo control.

Y Patty y Victor se fueron.

¿Creen de que haya posibilidad, en un futuro, de organizar una fiesta decente? – preguntó Phoebe.

Lo dudo, hermana – dijo Paige – Con tantas cosas delicadas, nos meteríamos en problemas.

Además, ¿Quién asistiría? – añadió Piper – Somos unas donnadies. No nos harían caso.

Tal vez haya una solución – dijo Prue – Hagamos una fiesta pequeña e invitemos a nuestros novios y amigos.

Y las 4 se pusieron manos a la obra. Phoebe y Prue invitaban a la "pandilla" a la fiesta mientras que Piper hacía algunos pasabocas y Paige preparaba el sitio para la fiesta.

Las hermanas estaban en ese trabajo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Phoebe abrió y era Billie.

Hola, Phoebe – dijo Billie.

Hola, que bueno verte – dijo Phoebe.

Parece que tienen trabajo – dijo Billie mientras avanzaba hacia la sala - ¿Tienen algo en mente?

Hola, Billie – dijo Paige.

Hola, cenicienta – dijo Billie en tono de broma - ¿Te dejaron el oficio duro, no?

Es algo que se nos acabó de ocurrir – respondió Paige.

Verás, nuestros padres se fueron de fin de semana y nos dejaron a cargo de la casa – dijo Phoebe.

En esas Prue y Piper aparecieron en escena.

Billie, que sorpresa – dijo Prue – Te llamé por teléfono pero no contestaste.

Decidí pasar a visitarlas – dijo Billie – Phoebe me contó que tienen la casa para ustedes solas para el fin de semana. ¿qué piensan hacer?

Tenemos planeada una pequeña fiesta – dijo Prue.

Con nosotras y nuestros novios y amigos – añadió Piper – Por cierto, estás oficialmente invitada.

Gracias – dijo Billie – Creo que iré a prepararme, así que nos vemos en la fiesta.

No faltes – dijo Piper mientras Billie se iba – Es a las 7:30.

¿Creen que Billie trame algo? – preguntó Prue.

Sea lo que sea, que no nos meta en problemas – dijo Paige.

La fiesta comenzó sin contratiempos, con las hermanas acompañadas de sus novios y de Darryl en la sala.

¿Y Billie? ¿dónde está Billie? – preguntó Leo.

Dijo que iría a prepararse – respondió Piper – Quizás ya viene en camino.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

Debe ser Billie – dijo Paige mientras ella y Prue se disponían a abrir la puerta.

Cuando Paige y Prue abrieron la puerta, vieron a Billie seguida de una multitud de muchachos y muchachas.

Sorpresa – dijo Billie.

¿No crees que exageraste? – preguntó Prue.

Para nada – dijo Billie – Pensé que la fiesta de ustedes debía ser grande.

De acuerdo, señores – dijo Prue a la muchedumbre – Síganme, por favor. Y no toquen nada.

La multitud siguió a Prue hasta el patio trasero, donde todos tomaron posiciones, para asombro de la concurrencia. Mientras tanto Billie fue confrontada por Paige.

De acuerdo, Billie – dijo Paige – Dime cómo convocaste a esta multitud.

Puse anuncios en las redes sociales – dijo Billie – Pensé que si invitaba a los del colegio, su estatus social cambiaría.

Paige no se había recuperado de tal revelación cuando tocaron a la puerta. Billie abrió y eran más asistentes a la fiesta.

Las hermanas intentaron poner orden a la fiesta, la cual se iba saliendo de control y se expandía a otros rincones de la casa. Pero cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, un grupo de demonios irrumpió en el lugar, haciendo que todos los asistentes huyeran.

Oh – dijo Xantar, el líder del grupo de demonios - ¿Me perdí de algo?

Ya fue suficiente – dijo Prue – Vete al infierno.

Prue usó su telequinesis para arrojar a los demonios a otra parte del patio trasero mientras Paige orbitó sillas hacia ellos, haciendo impacto. Cuando Xantar se levantó, Piper lo congeló.

Hermanas, debemos hacer algo – dijo Phoebe.

Usemos nuestros poderes – dijo Paige.

Poderes de las Hechiceras, actívense – dijeron las hermanas mientras tenían los ojos cerrados.

En ese instante, las hermanas se transformaron, listas para enfrentar a las fuerzas malignas. Mientras tanto, Xantar y sus camaradas se descongelaron.

Tomen esto – dijo Xantar mientras arrojaba una bola de energía.

¡Bola de energía! – dijo Paige orbitando la bola de energía hacia Xantar, destruyéndolo.

¿Muerte rápida o solo una advertencia? – dijo Phoebe a los otros demonios – Ustedes deciden.

Los demás demonios se disponían a arrojarles bolas de energía.

Creo que quieren morir – dijo Phoebe mientras les lanzaba rayos, aturdiéndolos.

Brujas Halliwell, estén con nosotros, desaparezcan este mal del tiempo y el espacio - recitaron Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige.

En ese instante, los demonios fueron destruidos. Luego las hermanas miraron a su alrededor y vieron que todo estaba desordenado.

¿Ahora quién limpiará todo esto? – preguntó Piper.

De pronto, sonó la sirena de un auto de la policía mientras las hermanas "volvían" a la normalidad.

Genial – dijo Paige, desanimada.

¡Policía, abran la puerta! – dijo el oficial mientras Prue se disponía a abrir la puerta.

¿Sucede algo, oficiales? – preguntó Prue.

Nos llamaron por una queja de ruido – dijo el oficial.

No se preocupen – dijo Prue – Las fuentes de ruido ya se apagaron.

Al día siguiente, Piper, Phoebe y Paige limpiaban la casa con ayuda de la pandilla mientras que Prue (por teléfono) les explicaba a sus padres la situación.

¿Fue tremendo, verdad? – preguntó Cole.

Demasiado, diría yo – dijo Phoebe.

Oigan, no imaginé que la fiesta se saliera de control – dijo Billie.

No te preocupes – dijo Andy – Estoy seguro de que las hermanas tendrán solución para esto.

Y la hay – dijo Piper – Si van a invitar multitudes a esta casa, se debe avisar con anticipación.

De acuerdo – dijo Billie.

Y sin preocupaciones para la próxima – dijo Henry.


End file.
